Forsaken
by Hotaru170
Summary: This is just a one shot that I wrote for no particular reason...lol. It will be a Yuffetine and takes place at the end of the game. Read and review! Thanks!


Forsaken  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Nor do I own any of its characters. As I say before all of my stories, my grammar is awful. So please don't flame me for any errors because you have been warned. I had one girl leave me a long review telling me how I used a word wrong in one of my other stories, etc. If you have any complaints like that just email them to me instead of leaving a long review explaining my mistake. I don't mind criticism, as long as it is done in a polite and considerate manner. Thanks for listening to me and don't think that I am being rude. I love all of my readers. You guys are the reason that I want to write. Now on to the story!  
  
"Character speaking" 'Character thoughts' *Telepathically speaking*  
  
'Forsaken by my so-called friends in my most desperate hour. I was left behind to die because my friends didn't bother to look for me. Even though I was left behind to die, I wasn't left alone. They left him here too. We all fought to save the world from Sephiroth and we promised to fight together until the end. We won and therefore our commitment to each other went null and void. I wouldn't have left without everyone. Even if that meant I would have died trying. They may have thought that I was a pest and a thief but I have honor. Now I wait here to die or swallowed by the life stream, and Vincent waits with me. I had a huge crush on him and slowly that crush turned to something deeper. Maybe if things were different then I could tell him how I felt. Tell him that I was in love with him but fate has decided otherwise. I would have rather died alone then to watch him die with me. Both forsaken by the world, love, and friends.'  
Yuffie pondered her thoughts but decided that being forsaken isn't the last thing she wants to think about. She looked across from her spot on the ground and saw Vincent deep in thought. 'He is thinking about his sins and Lucrecia. He still blames himself for her fate. No doubt he is probably blaming himself for our soon to be fate as well. I wish he could understand that what happened to Lucrecia was of her own doing. She choose that path and damned her son as well.' She got tired of watching him berate himself and said, "You know Vincent. We are about to die and you are still blaming yourself for what happened to Lucrecia. I know you think it is none of my business but before you snap at me, let me finish. I know you loved her a lot but you must understand what happened to her was of her own choice. She knew what Hojo was like and what kind of experiments he did. She damned herself and her son to a life of pain and suffering. I know you cannot tell your heart to stop loving someone because they are in love someone else. I don't want you to die thinking that you are to blame for what happened. Hojo was a sick bastard and what he did to you was unforgivable. Nothing I can say will take away the pain and suffering he caused you. I can only hope that you may put it behind you now. We haven't much time before the end comes. I don't want you to carry that blame to the grave, Vincent."  
Vincent was stunned by the passion in which Yuffie said this to him. He was not used to others caring for him. He sat there silently, thinking to himself. 'Maybe she is right. I realize that now. Why did I not realize sooner? Why must I realize this when I am about to die? First our friends have forsaken us and now fate has done the same.' He looked up at Yuffie, who was staring at him intently. He sighed and said, "You are right Yuffie. I realize that only now when we are about to die. I am just sorry that I cannot help you like you have helped me."  
Yuffie smiled at him and said, "It is alright Vincent. It isn't your fault that this happened. It makes it all worthwhile that you don't blame yourself anymore. I really thought that I could tell you this under different circumstances but it doesn't matter now. You know, I always thought that I would die in battle or of old age. Now I sit here, waiting to be crushed or swallowed by the life stream." She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were forcing their way out. A lone tear made its way out and traveled down her face. It hit the ground and was soon followed by more tears until you couldn't tell where one began and the next ended. She continued to cry silently, until she was grasped in a tight hug. She was so stunned that she couldn't even think straight. Here was Vincent, hugging and trying to comfort her before they died. When she realized that he was trying to comfort her, she cried harder. She hugged Vincent back and whispered to herself, "Now I must watch the man I love die with me." She said this not knowing that Vincent heard her.  
Vincent was shocked by this revelation. He had no idea that she felt that way about him. 'She deserves to live and have a chance at a life. Not forsaken to die in this hellhole. I should have told her how I felt sooner and then maybe things would have been different. I never realized how much I cared for her until a few days ago. I must tell her before its too late.' He looked down at her held closely in his arms. He put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up, so he could look in her eyes. He smiled down at her and said, "I should have told you this earlier Yuffie, but I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same. I love you, Yuffie. Please forgive me for not telling you earlier."  
Yuffie stopped crying and said, "I love you too, Vincent. And there is nothing to forgive. I wish things could have been different but I am glad to know that you feel the same."  
Vincent took his fingers and wiped away the tears still on her face. He slowly brought his head down and closed the gap between their lips. It was a kiss of passion, desperation, and undying love. For Yuffie it would be her first and last kiss by the man she had fallen in love with. For Vincent, it was his last kiss by the woman he had come to love like any other. She had healed him of his blame and mended his heart. Their last moment was spent kissing and holding onto one another before the life stream swallowed the newly found lovers.  
  
The End  
  
Ok, now that made me cry while writing it and it was kind of sappy too. I like happy endings but for some reason I just sat down and started writing this. Weird! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me a review if you liked it. I love reviews! It inspires me to continue writing, even though my grammar sucks. 


End file.
